User blog:EpicSmith93/EpicSmith's Malzahar Guide
GUIDE TO MALZAHAR By: Johnathan Smith Masteries 10/0/20 Offense: 3/3 Archmage's Savvy, 1/3 Deadliness, 4/4 Sorcery, 1/1 Archiac Knowledge 1/1 Burning Embers Utility: 3/3 Good Hands, 1/3 Perserverance, 4/4 Awareness, 1/1 Greed, 3/3 Meditation, 2/2 Utility Master, 3/3 Quickness, 3/3 Intelligence Runes Magic Penetration Marks Mana Regen Seals Cooldown Reduction Glyphs Ability Power per level Quintessences Summoner Spells Ignite- Adds more onto the DPS Spells Malzahar casts, and with the improved Ignite, you can gain an Additional 10 Ap while you wait for it to come back, which makes it great for early game Clarify- best for when your in a tight pinch and low on mana. Malefic Visions refunds mana, but unless you can kill 4-5 minions in a wave, you don't get the full mana refunded, so it's always good to have a back up for when you need to cast all your spells again If you don't like the summoner spell set up, feel free to switch out Clarify for Flash or Ghost Item Build Start off with a Doran’s Ring + Mana Potion. Next, Grab a Amplifying Tome when you head back to base. After a couple minuets of farming and pushing, If your team is winning and you have a kill or 2, Turn that Tome into a Mejai's Soulstealer. If not, Grab another Tome and plan to save for a Hextech Revolver. After that, If you got the Hextech Revolver, turn it into a Will of the Ancients, but if you got a Soulstealer before, grab a Revolver now. I find that Spell Vamp gives Malzahar great lane survivability with mana being refunded from Malefic Visions, and since it jumps to different enemies when they die, you can regen quite a bit of health from one cast of Malefic Visions. After you get either your Revolver or WotA, grab Sorcerer's Shoes, because it will be about 15 minuets in and your going to need to catch up with your team for team fights. After this, grab yourself a Void Staff for that added Magic Penetration and Ability Power. The next and probably most powerful item in the game as of this moment is a Rabadon's Deathcap. 155 Ap with a additional 30% increase, Hell yeah! Your last item you should get is a Deathfire Grasp. You can use it activated ability when you catch an opponent in Nether grasp, or to get that last kill on those tanky champs. So by end game, your build should look something like this #Mejai's Soulstealer #Sorcerer's Shoes #Will of the Ancients #Void Staff #Rabadon's Deathcap #Deathfire Grasp Feel free to switch out Deathfire Grasp with another Rabadon's Deathcap if you so please, or replace something with a Rylai's Crystal Scepter incase you need the slow against enemy champions or added health. Also be sure to buy Oracle's Elixirs and Elixir of Brilliance when needed. Skill Setup Q- Call of the Void W- Null Zone E- Malefic Visions F- Nether Grasp 1. E 2. W 3. Q 4. E 5. E 6. R 7. E 8. W 9. E 10. W 11. R 12. W 13. W 14. Q 15. Q 16. R 17. Q 18. Q Maxing out Malefic Visions is top priority in my book, because it will get you a lot of kills and extremely helps in minion farming. After that, max out Null Void to nuke all tanks when there trapped in Nether Grasp, or to stop them from tanking your turret if there Melee DPS. Call of the Void is the spell i max last, because it takes a good amount of timing to hit right, although it can have a great burst of damage. Make sure to max out Nether grasp whenever you can, because Supression is the greatest form of Crowd Control, negating enemies from even using Summoner Spells! Be careful in team fights though, if you use nether grasp when there are to many enemies near by, then can kill you in mid channel, so always try and open a fight with Call of the Void, Malefic visions, Null Void, and then Nether grasp to finish off champs. This has been my guide to use Malzahar, now go out there and try it out! If you like it, good for you, keep using it! If not, then make your own and suggest what to add or subtract from guide. But please keep nasty comments to yourself if you have them. Thank you and hope you enjoyed my guide :D Category:Blog posts